


For my friends 👍

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	For my friends 👍

The blonde quietly left the mass, sighing and tucking her hair behind her ear. She gently turned to the direction she walked home only to see that 'smittie' girl, could be satan herself, sitting on the wall. She was holding a red slush as a blue one sat next to her, finally grinning as the golden eyes attached to her lenses. 

"Hey hey pretty girl! I gotchu a drinkkk!!" 

Shoving the slush into the others hand feeling the coldness of her fingertips, which were covered in beautiful black nails, hit her hand. The other gave a playful glare before finally succumbing to the black magic of those multicoloured eyes. 

"Thank you." She took a gentle sip. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated church...demon" 

The ravenette giggled. Playing with the chains she had on. 

"Obviously to see youuu! Promise!!" 

The blonde narrowed her eyebrows before eventually shrugging. What the other wants will come sooner or later. She gently nudged her shoulder. 

"Come on then. Let's go to McDonalds or somethin" 

The other agreed happily. Walking by K gently. They enjoyed the silence occasionally, especially when trying to drink a slush before it melts. 

"Hey K?" An acknowledged hum followed "Have you ever seen those real angels? I think they are way prettier than the original" 

Some judging noises from K sputtered in the barren streets. Followed by laughter between them. 

"Haha gotcha! You always look so adorable when you're surprised!"

Maybe she just wanted to hang out after all.


End file.
